


Is that too much to ask?

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint gets fuckin wrecked, Consensual Kink, Double Drabble, M/M, Needy Clint Barton, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming but soft, Smut, That's it, degradation kink, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Clint just wants someone to call him a slut and mean it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	Is that too much to ask?

He’s panting, his chest flushed and body contorted in a way that makes him feel so exposed, so on display, so _dirty._

He’d beg, but he doesn’t know what for. Isn’t sure he’s capable of anything other than the wounded, broken noises coming from the back of his throat.

His thighs are quivering, feeling like he’s about to shake apart at the seams.

“Man, you really are a slut,” Bucky chuckled, and Clint’s whole body bloomed bright with shame and arousal because he was, _he was_.

He needed to be used. Wanted it so bad he could taste it. To be nothing but something Bucky used to get off.

_“Please,”_ Clint whimpered.

Bucky’s hand on his face was soft as he indulgently tilted Clint’s chin up. “What’s that?” he asked sweetly. “You want me to show you what you were meant for?”

A choked off moan was the only response Clint could give.

That’s what- yes. Clint was meant to be used. Needed it.

Bucky using his body and calling him a slut every step of the way was what he was here for. What he was good for. Being a fuck slut. Being Bucky’s fuck slut.

Right where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> you ever have one of those Next Level™ horny nights? Yeah, I was up all night and ended up writing this.  
> Also my first time trying to do a word constraint. Also my first published work for this ship.  
> What am I doing?


End file.
